


Kiss the Cook

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/318314.html).  The prompt was J2 kiss the cook apron, for [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[devon99](http://devon99.livejournal.com/) 

 

  
“Seriously?”

Jensen looked up from the counter as Jared walked into the kitchen.  “What?  Talked to Mom this morning about Christmas and then I wanted her cookies.”

“I meant the apron dude.”

Jensen looked down at it and shrugged. “Uh”

“Isn’t that the one Jeff got you when you said you moved in?”

“Yep.”

“I always thought he was trying to send you a message with it.”

Jensen looked at him, noticing the tone and slight pout.  He smiled as he moved around the counter.  “He was, just, to you.”

“What?”

“Jared, just kiss the damn cook.”

And he did.

 

 

 


End file.
